Tears are for the Redeemed
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Takes place just after exe Axess 27, and 28. Enzan, Netto, and Rockman thoughts over the event that have taken place. Bad summery I know. It's better then it sounds. Please RR


Title: Tears are for the Redeemed.  
  
Author: Summing up the Stars  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Progress: Complete  
  
Chapters: One-shot  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Dark  
  
A/N-  
  
Some spoilers, don't like don't read. Takes place just after episode 27 and 28 of Rockman Exe Axess.  
  
~*****~  
  
Envoy of the End  
  
~*****~  
  
/Enzan's POV/  
  
At times I have to ask myself. Was it worth it? Was it worth saving you from having your head crush and thus ending in deletion, just to have you 'die' in another way? Your identity program destroyed.  
  
It hurts, you know. Us being on separate sides. You no longer by my side.  
  
Perhaps I'm selfish.  
  
No.  
  
I *know* I am.  
  
I didn't think of the consequences of my actions when I slotted in that dark chip. I just wanted you to live. I wouldn't be able to live without you.............  
  
Perhaps it would've been kinder to just have let you go. Just let you finally rest.  
  
I'm so sorry Blues.  
  
But that's not going to cut it, is it? I could beg forgiveness till doomsday, but that still wouldn't change all this. Everything that's happened.  
  
It wouldn't change the fact that this is my entire fault...........  
  
You know Blues...........  
  
I've never heard you use that tone before. Not on anyone. So cruel in it's acid like quality.  
  
And it was directed at me.........  
  
I was positive someone had ripped my heart from my chest still beating and had thrown it to the floor and stomped on it.  
  
It hurt more then anything, surpassing the whole Gospel incident easily.  
  
But I deserve it. It's my fault.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I'm so very sorry.  
  
Blues.  
  
We're enemies now; you said so yourself, or what's left of you anyway.  
  
I await your verdict.  
  
It's your move.  
  
The next time we meet it will be our last.  
  
No more continues, it's all or nothing.  
  
And I have nothing left.  
  
The stronger one will prevail, and it will be over.  
  
You will kill me.  
  
.............................Yuriko.  
  
Last chapter.  
  
Grand Finale.  
  
Game over.  
  
~*****~  
  
/Netto's POV/  
  
Enzan.  
  
You're dying.  
  
Those eyes of yours. They don't reflect anything anymore.  
  
Your radiate sorrow.  
  
Pain.  
  
Despair.  
  
BAKA! Why?!  
  
Why did you grab that dark chip from me?! .................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........  
  
I know.  
  
You couldn't let that happen to Rockman.  
  
I probably would've killed myself by now.  
  
Enzan.  
  
How much longer will you suffer?  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
You're dying before everyone's eyes.  
  
What do I do?  
  
Do I smack you for what happened? Try to knock some sense back into you?  
  
Or do I thank you for saving Rockman?  
  
What now Ijuuin Enzan?  
  
What's your move?  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rockman's POV/  
  
It's killing him.  
  
He's so good at his blank face.  
  
But it's cracking.  
  
His eyes are so dead.  
  
I feel so guilty. Every time I use 'Blue Soul' I might as well stab him and twist.  
  
Blues feel guilty too.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
His soul is restless in it's despair. It shifts. Icy to burning.  
  
He's worried about you Enzan.  
  
The *real* him. His soul.  
  
Blues is crying for you Enzan. He desperately wants to be back with you.  
  
He knows your fading.  
  
Please Enzan. Pull yourself out of this.  
  
Blues, Netto-kun, me, we all need you. We all need you..................  
  
Please don't let it end now. It's not game over.  
  
Not yet.  
  
~*****~  
  
A/N-  
  
The title's a play on the story. Enzan feels that he'll never have redemption; and Blues Soul crying shows that he has been redeemed. When Enzan says that there are no more 'too be continued' and that it's 'game over' that refers to Yuriko's and his 'conversation' just before she disappeared and Blues hologram took over. When Netto asked what he should do, and ask if he should try to knock some sense into Enzan or not it's foreshadowing episode 29 of Axess. Rockman does have 'Blues Soul'. When Blues was losing his sanity because of the dark chip he begged Rockman to delete him. But Rockman couldn't do it. So with it was the last good thing he did. He gave Rockman his soul and the power to use it. In all honesty, I never believed Enzan could cry. Through out the whole series no matter how bad things got, and what happened, he wouldn't cry. And that again is a play on the title. This story sets everything up for episode 29 of Axess. 


End file.
